A look, only that's enough
by Lalyys
Summary: Su cuarto año escolar prometía ser tranquilo y provechoso, y Sakura Haruno estaba completamente por la labor. Pero, ¡qué poco se necesita para cambiar la vida de alguien para siempre!... ¿No es cierto? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :) Qué decir, es un Sasosaku, por lo que, aquellos que no gusten de la pareja, ADIÓS! A los demás, bienvenidos.

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

_Día Domingo, 31 de Marzo_

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tengo dieciséis años, estatura media, ojos verdes y un exótico cabello rosa. Mi frente me trajo algunos dolores de cabeza mientras aún era una niña —los otros chicos se burlaban de mí porque decían que era excesivamente grande—, pero creo que ahora lo llevo bien. Es decir, dejó de molestarme lo que todos pensaran de mí. Soy hija única, aunque me hubiese gustado tener un hermano; mayor, para que me cuidase, o menor, para poder mimarlo. En fin…_

_Kami, creo que ésta es la tontería más grande que he hecho hasta ahora. Quiero decir, ¿escribir un diario? ¿A los dieciséis años? Pero mamá siempre insistió en ello. Según ella, no sé expresar bien mis sentimientos para con los demás, y mi carácter explosivo no ayuda en nada. Así que me sugirió que escribiese sobre ello; lo que pienso de tal o cual persona, lo que me parece algo o sencillamente lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Creo que lo hago solamente para darle el gusto._

_Mis padres y yo vivimos en la Aldea de la Hoja, una villa que se ubica dentro de los límites del afamado país del fuego. No somos ricos, pero tampoco pobres. Diría que estamos bastante bien, en lo que a economía se refiere. La casa es cómoda y hay un ambiente de familiaridad en ella que siempre me gustó. La mueblería es cautivante, y todo está decorado con sencillez y armonía. _

_Asisto, o asistiré a partir de mañana —a pesar de que también concurría allí de pequeña— a Konoha Gakuen, una prestigiosa escuela de la villa que queda a pocas cuadras de mi hogar. Allí conocí a casi todas las amistades que hoy tengo. Mi mejor amiga se llama Ino Yamanaka. Es una rubia de mi edad, bastante habladora y algo superficial, solo en ocasiones. Nuestra amistad comenzó cuando teníamos cinco años; los niños se burlaban de mi frente, y un día ella me hizo ver que era muy importante que yo confiase en mi misma. Se convirtió en mi mejor y única amiga, y con el tiempo los lazos se solidificaron. Luego nos convertimos en rivales por el amor de un compañero, Sasuke Uchiha. Él era y es el más popular del instituto, con esos aires de superioridad y esa apariencia de sex-symbol que se carga. Hace hará unos dos años, sin palabras, pactamos que, a pesar de continuar siendo rivales por su amor, seguiríamos siendo las buenas amigas que éramos antaño. Y hasta ahora no hemos roto esa promesa, por suerte…_

—¡Sakura! —La voz cantarina y alegre de su madre, Mebuki Haruno, le llegó desde la planta baja, amortiguada por la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

La pelirrosa suspiró y cerró de un golpe el pequeño cuaderno rojo granate, en el que hacía unos segundos trataba de plasmar sus sentimientos. Lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio y bajó a encontrar a su madre, sabiendo que se podía molestar con facilidad cuando decidía ignorarla.

—¿Si, mamá? —preguntó, una vez que hubo entrado en la cocina. El lugar, al igual que el resto de los salones, era acogedor y bonito, con paredes de un sobrio color crema.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y siete años se encontraba frente a la encimera, aparentemente inclinada sobre una mezcla (que quizá luego pasaría a ser una deliciosa torta). Se volvió al llamado de su hija y le sonrió. A simple vista, Mebuki no se parecía en nada a su niña; el cabello de la mayor era rubio, y si bien sus ojos eran verdes, no tenían esa tonalidad pura y clara que tenían los de Sakura. Sus facciones eran considerablemente más duras que las de su pequeña. Y quizá tampoco se parecían tanto en su manera de actuar. Lo único que ambas tenían exactamente igual era ese brillo cálido en sus ojos, que aparecía cuando ante si tenían a alguien a quien querían.

—Nena, tienes todo preparado para el colegio, ¿no es así? —La voz de la señora Haruno era dulce y risueña, aunque era la misma voz que podía sonar más fría que un témpano de hielo cuando se lo proponía.

—Claro, mamá —replicó la chica, con una sonrisa.

Aquel día era el último de unas largas pero placenteras vacaciones, que daban paso a su ante penúltimo año escolar. Estaba muy emocionada por la idea de reencontrarse con sus amigas; hacía largo rato que no las veía…

Sus padres y ella se habían mudado a Sunagakure hacía cuatro años, en víspera de su décimo segundo cumpleaños. La última vez que había visto a Ino había sido hacía tanto tiempo que el rostro de su amiga casi se desdibujaba en su memoria. Y seguramente la rubia tenía mucho que contarle. Siempre tenía algo. Sakura se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tiempo para ayudar a su madre en su florería, estudiar y mantener una activa vida social. Negó con la cabeza y se despidió de su madre con una mano, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta con suavidad —contando la estadía en Suna, aquella era la cuarta puerta desde que tenía quince años. Su fuerza se había hecho casi inhumana desde aquel momento, y sus pequeños arranques de ira iban acompañados de algún que otro destrozo— y se dejó caer en la cama. Su permanencia en Suna había sido muy placentera, incluso había hecho tres nuevos amigos, pero extrañaba demasiado a sus antiguos amigos. Y, luego de tanta insistencia, había convencido a su madre para que regresaran.

Siendo Suna una aldea en medio del desierto, el aire cálido y el ambiente verde de Konoha habían conseguido sacarle una que otra lágrima al momento de pisar tierra luego de cuatro años. El aire era mucho más fresco y fácil de respirar, y poder hundir sus dedos en césped brillante y húmedo había sido demasiado revitalizante. Hacía tres días que se habían instalado, por suerte, en el mismo apartamento que ocupaban antes de mudarse. Tsunade, Hokage de la aldea, era para Sakura algo así como su segunda madre, y, tan pronto como le informó que volvía, le había acondicionado su antiguo hogar. Había sido su mentora y mantenían constante correspondencia durante su alejamiento.

Volvió a suspirar. No podía esperar a que fuese el día siguiente y se encontrase con sus amigos, aquellos a los cuales había llevado en el corazón durante cuatro largos años. Eso disparó un recuerdo en su cabeza.

_Flashback_

—Sakura, me escribirás, ¿cierto? —le lloriqueó Temari, su amiga de Suna. Era el último día de su estadía allí, y ambas se despedían en la puerta de la aldea, abrazadas. Los hermanos de la chica no habían podido ir, pero ya se habían despedido en la mañana.

—¡Claro que si, tonta! No llores —le pidió, con amabilidad, y la estrujó aún más—. Te escribiré todas las semanas, y te contaré todo, lo prometo. Además, no será la última vez que nos veamos. No te desharás de mi tan fácil, querida —se burló, soltándola con cuidado, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Cuatro años habían hecho que quisiera a esa rubia de ojos verdes casi como a una hermana. Ella e Ino eran sus hermanas del corazón, aunque entre ellas no se conocieran. Quizá algún día las presentara.

_Fin de Flashback_

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó papel y pluma. Las palabras fluyeron como agua en un río.

_Querida Temari:_

_ Kami, no ha pasado siquiera una semana, ¡y no sabes cuánto te hecho en falta! ¿Cómo estas? Mándales mis saludos a tus hermanos. Dile a Gaara que, cada vez que me voy a dormir, pienso en él, y recuerdo esas interminables charlas que manteníamos para hacer más soportable su insomnio. Dile que lo extraño mucho, y que nunca más estará solo. Que siempre tendré uno de mis ojos sobre él. A Kankuro dile que deje de hacer el papel de hermano mayor, que le sale fatal. No es cierto, lo hace a la perfección, aún cuando tú eres más grande. Ayer pasé por una tienda y, en el escaparate, había un pequeño maniquí. Dile que, en cuanto ahorre lo suficiente, se lo compraré y se lo enviaré. (No te pongas celosa, también buscaré algo para ti). Ay, Temari, no te imaginas lo que los hecho de menos. Siento mis brazos vacíos ahora que no puedo estrecharlos entre ellos. Pero, ¡animo! Como te dije en la despedida, no será la última vez que nos veamos. Papá se ha puesto algo triste, creo que extraña Suna. Así que, más temprano de lo que te imaginas, quizá me estés viendo caminar hacia allí. Por cierto, mamá manda saludos. (Aún no lo ha hecho, pero sabes que en cuanto le informe de esta carta querrá hacerlo, así que me adelanto). _

_Bien, ¿qué decirte? ¡Hay tantas cosas, en realidad! El ambiente es (y lamento decirlo, no quiero que te pongas mal por ello) mucho más soportable que en Suna; el aire es cálido, pero no tan sofocante, y, de noche, la brisa es más fresca. Ver nuevamente el verde ha prendido una chispa en mis ojos (si, ríete a gusto, mis ojos verdes tuvieron una chispa al ver el verde); ya estaba comenzando a creer que el único color que vería a mi alrededor sería el amarillo. Konoha es igual a como la recuerdo. No ha perdido esa belleza que siempre me encandiló. ¿Sabes? Nos dejaron nuestro antiguo apartamento. ¡Es una pasada! Sabes que lo adoraba…_

_Mamá me instó a escribir un diario. Si, ya sabes, como cuando éramos niñas. Dice que no exteriorizo mis sentimientos, y que quizá esto me ayude. ¿Qué piensas? No he vuelto a ser una chiquilla, pero le di el gusto. Hasta ahora no le veo el progreso, pero quizá el secreto está en el tiempo. Tal vez, el año entrante me gustará abrir el libro y ver que tonterías me pasaban por la cabeza en este momento. Pero si puedo decir que escribir es más fácil que hablar. Tú sabes bien que ni siquiera contigo era capaz de abrirme por completo. No se, creo que es un defecto demasiado arraigado. Espero que no pienses que no me abrí a ti por no considerarte lo suficientemente cercana o confiable. Eres como una hermana para mí. Sencillamente, está en mi ser, ser explosiva y tener 'pequeños arranques', pero las cursilerías las dejé en mi despedida con Sasuke-kun. (Ahora que lo pienso, estoy algo ansiosa con la perspectiva de volver a verlo. Ya sabes que no fue especialmente galante simplemente porque me estuviese yendo, y eso me dejó por los suelos. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo trate? No creo que un: 'Hey, Sasuke-kun, ¿te acuerdas de mi? Te pedí que vinieras a Suna conmigo porque te extrañaría demasiado, y tu me dijiste que era una molestia', sea lo más adecuado. De todos modos, aunque me contestases pronto, tu respuesta no llegarían antes de nuestro encuentro, así que no te molestes en contestar a eso. Solo quería decirte lo que pienso). _

_No se, creo que eso es todo por ahora. No he visto a ninguno de mis amigos, aunque se que te molesta un poco que hable de ellos con tanto afecto. Ah, cariño, eres una celosa sin remedio, ni tus hermanos eran tan difíciles (y mira que son hombres…). Ya sabes, estaré esperanto tu respuesta ansiosa. Cuéntame todo lo que esté pasando por allí, y, por amor a Kami, ¡no le muestres esta carta a tus hermanos! No quiero que me manden alguna nota humillante. Solo diles lo que te pedí, y que los quiero muchísimo y les mando un abrazo a distancia. Tú ya sabes que te adoro, y también te envió un abrazo (más cálido y fuerte que el de ellos, celosa). Espero recibir noticias pronto._

_Te quiere a montones_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Tuya, siempre._

La Haruno dejó la pluma y tomó un sobre, en el que introdujo el papel, y lo cerró con precisión milimétrica. Suspiró. Los hermanos Sabaku No siempre permanecerían en su corazón, no importaba los kilómetros de distancia entre ellos. Los había conocido en el colegio de Suna, al cual su madre la había anotado ni bien se habían mudado. Gaara, el menor de los hermanos, un extraño y curioso muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes claros, cursaba el mismo año que ella, ambos con doce años. Luego estaba Kankuro, en aquel entonces, de catorce años. Él era un chico algo prepotente y mandón, aunque Sakura había notado perfectamente el cariño y respeto que tenía por sus hermanos, y estaba segura de que los protegería con su vida sin dudarlo un instante. Y por último estaba Temari, la mayor de los tres, con quince años. La rubia era tranquila y dada a pensar todo fríamente antes de actuar. Podía ser venenosa cuando quería serlo, y si alguien tocaba a sus hermanos era capaz de sacarle los ojos y ponerlos a hervir. No había reparado en ellos al ingresar al colegio, pese a que eran hijos del difunto Kazekage. Todos eran algo retraídos, y ella era simplemente 'la nueva'. Con quien primero había hablado había sido, para su sorpresa, con Gaara. El muchacho era solitario —no tenía un solo amigo— debido a que todos parecían tenerle miedo. Sus pronunciadas ojeras le daban a su rostro pálido y carente de cejas un aire oscuro y malvado —aún cuando llevaba tatuada la palabra 'amor' en su frente, con un suave tono rojo—. Pero la pelirrosa se había acercado a él con el fin de no sentirse tan sola, y se había sorprendido gratamente al descubrir el mundo de pensamientos que había en esa cabeza pelirroja. El chico le había comentado que, cuando creciese, tomaría el mando de la aldea tal cual lo había hecho su padre, y que para eso se granjearía el cariño y el respeto de toda la aldea. Sakura le dijo que le recordaba a un amigo suyo, Naruto, un chico cuyo sueño era ser Hokage, al igual que su padre Minato —lamentablemente había fallecido, al igual que la madre de Naruto, Kushina—. Pasaron los días y no había minuto en que no estuviesen intercambiando opiniones. Con el tiempo, se habían ido acercando. Tanto se habían acercado, que habían terminando siendo los mejores amigos. Iban a todos lados juntos, se contaban todo, se defendían entre sí y los chistes iban y venían como moneda de cambio. Y, para su agrado, todo eso no había terminado en Gaara, sino que se había trasladado a sus hermanos, a quienes la Haruno consideraba casi de la familia.

Dejó de hacer castillos en las nubes cuando cayó en la cuenta de la hora. Era ya de tarde, así que le dejaría la carta a su madre y derechita a su cama. No quería empezar su primera clase con unas ojeras negras bordeando sus ojos —el único atributo que le gustaba de si misma—. Tomó el sobre, puso su nombre, la dirección de su amiga y bajó a la cocina.

—Mamá, tengo una carta para Temari. ¿Puedes enviarla mañana, mientras estoy en el colegio?

—Claro, nena, déjala ahí —le contestó su progenitora, sentada a la mesa, con un té en las manos—. Le envías saludos de mi parte, ¿cierto?

Sakura sonrió y asintió; dejó el mensaje en la mesa y se acercó para besar la frente de su madre. La mujer le revolvió un poco el cabello y le sonrió.

—¿Te vas a dormir? —Su hija asintió, caminando hacia la escalera—. Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Saluda a papá de mi parte cuando lo veas.

Ya en su cuarto, se despojó de sus ropas y se enfundó con un suave y cálido pijama con ositos —ella era una chica responsable y madura, pero, ¿quién se resiste a los ositos?—. Se tiró en su cama, solo para rebotar unas cuantas veces hasta quedar laxa sobre la algodonosa superficie. El día que se venía por delante prometía ser largo y agotador, lleno de reencuentros con amigos, muchas lágrimas y demasiadas sonrisas. Pero era lo que deseaba, en el fondo. Poder abrazar y besar a sus amigos hasta el cansancio. ¡Cómo los había extrañado! Les sacaría el jugo de las noticias pasadas tal cual ellos lo harían con ella. Quizá le costaría un poco acoplarse nuevamente a la rutina de Konoha, y a la rutina del instituto, pero ella era bastante adaptable, por lo que no estaba preocupada, al menos no en ese aspecto. Pero sobraba decir que su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, e incluso color de cabello y ojos.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

He~y! Cómo han estado? Espero que todos gocen de salud y felicidad (son indispensables) y que puedan relajar sus mentes al leer el cap.

Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :) Qué decir, es un Sasosaku, por lo que, aquellos que no gusten de la pareja, ADIÓS! A los demás, bienvenidos.

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

El despertador —¡Maldito artificio del mal!— cumplió su diabólico cometido al horario de las seis a.m. Su insistente sonido, atronador y chirriante, pudo más que el cansancio de la pelirrosa, consiguiendo arrancarla de sus placenteros sueños para atraerla al basto pero apagado mundo real. La muchacha se restregó los ojos y se quedó contemplando el pequeño aparato, barajando la idea de destrozarlo con sus manos.

Se puso de pie con la gracia de un oso rengo y caminó arrastrando los pies al baño, para su ducha matinal. Quince minutos después, Sakura Haruno se plantaba frente al espejo, completamente despierta y espabilada. Su cabello aún estaba algo mojado, por lo que se pegaba un poco a sus mejillas. El uniforme de Konoha Gakuen consistía en una camisa blanca, con el escudo de la institución en la parte superior izquierda, sobre el corazón; una pollera gris y medias negras por debajo de la rodilla. También llevaba un pullover de un gris apagado, aunque aún no hacía el suficiente frío para utilizarlo.

Suspiró; el uniforme jamás le quedaría a ella igual de bien que a Karin —una pelirroja de su misma edad, que parecía una perra en celo cada vez que tenía a Sasuke a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda— o Tayuya —otra pelirroja, algo más grande, que era prepotente y desconsiderada, además de algo bruta—; sin embargo, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, más que nada por el hecho de que no tenía curvas exuberantes como Hinata. Nuevamente la invadió la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos. ¡Hacía cuatro años que no se veían las caras! Las ganas de estrechar entre sus brazos a Naruto y a Ino le hacían escocer las manos.

Tomó una mochila negra y roja, su pullover —solo por si las dudas— y las llaves de su casa, y fue directa a desayunar.

—Buenos días, querida — Kizashi Haruno la recibió con una sonrisa. El hombre tenía el cabello rosa oscuro, en forma de flor de cerezo, y unos ojos azul puro.

—Buenos días, papá. Mamá.

La mujer le sonrió al tiempo que dejaba frente a ella unos panqueques y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Siguió cocinando, mientras silbaba una melodía que su hija no pudo reconocer. Mebuki era una mujer principalmente activa, que no podía soportar quedarse sentada si había algo, por pequeño que fuera, por hacer. Su marido, en cambio, prefería sentarse a leer un buen libro, a ser posible, en silencio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? Te veo… exaltada —comentó Kizashi, mientras se llevaba una taza de té a los labios y sorbía con cuidado.

La muchacha rió y sonrió con cariño.

—Lo estoy, papá. No sabes lo mucho que deseo ahogar a Ino y a Naruto. Verlos será… inexplicable.

—Estoy seguro de que lo será—coincidió el hombre, sonriéndole a su única hija. Había solo dos mujeres en su vida, y aún se preguntaba cómo podía sentir tanto amor por una persona. 'Inexplicable', había dicho ella. Si, también era inexplicable lo mucho que él la adoraba, a ella y a su madre.

—Nena, deberías ir yendo —dijo la señora Haruno, sentándose junto a su marido a desayunar.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Adiós, mamá, papá! —les gritó, casi en la puerta, y luego la cerró de un golpe.

Sus pies parecían querer llevarla hasta el instituto volando. 'Lástima que aún no desarrollo esa habilidad', se lamentó, solo pudiendo caminar a largas zancadas. Tampoco quería correr por la aldea, pareciendo una niña loca y desesperada.

Tomó aire profundamente, haciendo que el aire de su amada villa penetrara en sus fosas nasales. El cielo estaba despejado y la temperatura no era muy alta —aunque, luego de vivir en Suna, el clima en Konoha le parecía excesivamente frío—, y, sin embargo, sentía que se ahogaba, que algo oprimía con fuerza en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. De pronto, se sentía como cuando tenía cinco años y estaba frente a la escuela, tomada de la mano de su padre, a punto de enfrentarse a muchos niños que luego le causarían más dolores de cabeza y llantos de los que podía contar.

Nunca había sido una persona de hacer amigos fácilmente. Estaba orgullosa de todas aquellas personas que, estaba segura, darían la vida por ella. También estaba orgullosa de la seguridad de que les devolvería el favor sin pensarlo. Y ahora los reencontraría, volverían a estar juntos, volverían esos viejos tiempos en los que las horas le parecían insuficientes para disfrutarlas con sus amigos. ¿Habrían cambiado? ¿Se emocionarían con el encuentro tal y como ella lo hacía? ¿Seguirían sintiendo el cariño que, en el corazón de la pelirrosa, permanecía perfectamente intacto?

Algunas personas le sonrieron al pasar; su cabello rosa era único, por lo que cualquiera que se acordase de ella la reconocería de inmediato. Sonrió a cuanta persona le pasó por delante, incluso saludando tranquilamente con la mano a quienes más le parecían familiares. Como le había comentado a Temari, la aldea no había cambiado en lo más mínimo los pasados años. Ese ambiente de confianza y amabilidad que rodaba a la gente permanecía imperturbable, abriendo los brazos a sus habitantes. El trato de las personas era de compañerismo y seguridad, como si pensar que alguno pudiese atentar contra ellos fuese un completo disparate. Y lo era; muy pocas personas descarriladas habían salido de la Aldea de la Hoja —Sakura sacudió la cabeza con repugnancia al pensar en Orochimaru, un psicópata que había sido desterrado por sus investigaciones ilegales y deseos sádicos y manipuladores—.

Se detuvo un segundo frente a la florería Yamanaka, el local que pertenecía a los padres de Ino. Por su cabeza pasaron las miles de veces en las que había ido a buscar a su amiga justo allí, las veces que habían jugado juntas frente a aquella misma puerta, las tantas veces en que se habían peleado y jurado no volver a hablarse, para reconciliarse al minuto siguiente. Sonrió con nostalgia. Cuatro años eran demasiados para estar lejos de su familia, para solo poder llevar consigo su recuerdo vago.

Una voz conocida la arrancó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola volverse bruscamente.

—¿Sakura? ¡Por Kami, Sakura, volviste!

La pelirrosa se encontró de frente con la señora Yamanaka, la madre de Ino. Tenía el cabello marrón claro, recogido con una goma, haciendo con ella un moño. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad marrón café, e iba vestida con un traje azul verdoso —el cual llevaba una joya en el centro del traje a la altura de los hombros—. La mujer le sonrió todo lo que su rostro le permitía y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, riendo suavemente. La chica era, para ella, casi como una hija. Cuando la soltó, se volteó hacia la tienda y gritó:

—¡Inoichi! ¡Ven a ver quien regresó!

Por la puerta de vidrio salió un hombre alto, con el cabello rubio —y largo hasta casi la mitad de la espalda— atado en una coleta. Traía en sus manos un ramillete de flores blancas y azules, al parecer, que iba a poner junto a sus similares. El señor Yamanaka tenía un increíble parecido con su hija Ino, incluso sus nombres eran similares. Miró a su mujer con confusión un segundo, hasta que su mirada enfocó a la chica de cabellos rosados frente a ella, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron inmediatamente.

—¡Sakura! Kami, ¿hace cuánto que no te veíamos? —se adelantó y también él abrazó a la muchacha, volviendo a su lugar una vez que la hubo soltado.

—Volví hace tres días. Y no me veían desde hace cuatro años —respondió la Haruno, levantando la mano y dejando alzados cuatro dedos, como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras.

El matrimonio sonrió con calidez. Querían mucho a esa chica, y les alegraba sobremanera que fuese tan unida a su Ino. La rubia no había parado de lamentarse luego de la partida de Sakura, y todos los días contaba el tiempo que faltaba para reencontrarse con su amiga.

—¿Vas al instituto? —preguntó la señora Yamanaka. La chica asintió—. ¡Entonces ve! No me imagino cómo se pondrá Ino cuando te vea.

—Muchas gracias. Fue un placer verlos otra vez, ¡hasta luego!

Los señores Yamanaka le sonrieron desde la florería cuando ella partió a paso rápido, saludándolos con la mano.

Aún le faltaba un poco para llegar a destino, por lo que sus pensamientos volvieron a volar lejos. Pensó en Sasuke, a quien seguramente volvería a ver en breve. El muchacho era de su misma edad, e incluso concurrían a la misma clase. Era el mejor amigo de Naruto —aunque la relación de los dos chicos era más como la que ella mantenía con Ino, de cariño y constante rivalidad—, y una persona que causaba impresión allí adonde iba, más que nada en el sector femenino. Su cabello era negro, con algunos reflejos azulados, mientras que sus ojos eran dos pozos de profunda oscuridad, más impenetrables que una fortaleza. Era un Uchiha, uno de los dos últimos integrantes de, quizá, el clan más poderoso en la actualidad. Su familia había integrado la policía de la villa, y desde allí tenían poder suficiente para igualarse al Hokage. Sin embargo, un asesinato masivo había acabado con la orgullosa familia, dejando únicamente a Sasuke y a su hermano mayor, Itachi. Sakura solo había visto al mayor de los hermanos de lejos, pero le parecía que eran iguales, al menos en su personalidad.

Suspiró con abatimiento. Desde niña había sentido un profundo amor por Sasuke. De hecho, ese mismo amor era el que había acabado, momentáneamente, con la amistad entre Ino y ella. Siempre se había tratado de poner bonita para él; se había dejado el cabello largo porque sabía que a él le gustaban las chicas con larga cabellera, repudiaba a Naruto cuando el chico trataba de impresionarla para que Sasuke viera que ella lo adoraba solo a él, se le pegaba y asentía a todo cuanto el pelinegro dijese solo para agradarle. Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante patético; tanto esfuerzo por una persona que no había hecho más que despreciarla a cada paso, llamándola 'molestia' y haciéndola llorar sin la menor culpa. ¿Por qué demonios su estúpido corazón aún latía con fuerza cuando imaginaba su rostro pálido y afilado, sus labios rojizos, sus ojos profundos? Era una completa idiota por haberse enamorado de una persona sin la menor calidez, pero era aún más estúpida por —luego de haber contemplado de cerca su personalidad repelente— seguir tan prendada de él como al principio.

En rigor, Sakura Haruno era su propio escollo. Era realista y sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar a un hombre que fuese perfecto; pero también era una soñadora rematada que fantaseaba con que algún día llegase un príncipe azul a hacerla feliz. Aunque su amor por Sasuke seguía tan vivo y flameante como al principio, sus esperanzas comenzaban a alejarse vertiginosamente, empequeñeciéndose y derrumbándose sin remedio. No podía comprender por qué su corazón no podía amar de la misma manera que a Sasuke a Naruto, que más de una vez le había dejado claro que la amaba más que como a una mejor amiga, más que como a una hermana. O a Rock Lee, que no solo había jurado protegerla con su vida, sino que lo había demostrado. ¿Por qué seguía empecinada en el menor de los Uchihas? Él era una persona fría y calculadora, que no veía más allá de sus propios beneficios. Además, no había hecho absolutamente nada para enamorarla; no era mujeriego —aunque las chicas se le pegasen como abejas a la miel— y nunca le había prometido nada.

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó una alocada carrera cuando sus pies se clavaron a unos metros del instituto, al mismo tiempo que la sangre en sus venas circulaba furiosamente. Cuatro años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto esa fachada, desde la última vez que había estado dentro de esas paredes, desde la última vez que todo lo que conocía y la hacía feliz la había rodeado. ¿Cuánto de todo eso habría cambiado? La atemorizaba volver a su hogar como una extraña en vez de como una más. Se estremeció, sintiendo un sudor frío bajar desde su nuca. Se había quedado paralizada allí, como una tonta, sin poder moverse. Al menos, no había chicos a la vista. ¿Tan tarde había llegado? Cierto era que se había distraído mucho por el camino, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los negocios que la rodeaban con inocente emoción, comparándolo todo con sus escasos recuerdos. Por suerte, nada había cambiado por allí; en cierta forma, la conservación de la aldea la hacía sentir bien, como si esos cuatro años en el exterior hubiesen sido unos cuantos días en realidad.

Suspiró, buscando serenarse, y sacó coraje de donde no sabía que aún quedaba. Llegó a la puerta del colegio dando tumbos, sintiendo a cada paso que el aire se hacía más y más difícil de respirar, y que el espacio frente a ella se cerraba de manera preocupante. Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de vidrio, que reflejaba su expresión espantada. Ya no podía escapar. Ahora solo le quedaba entrar y enfrentar su futuro. No podía ser tan malo… ¿cierto?

Konoha Gakuen consistía de tres edificios que colindaban y se intercomunicaban entre sí con largos pasillos pintados de un suave color gris. El primero, que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, era el edificio de primaria —iban niños de seis a once años—; el segundo, que quedaba en el medio de los otros dos, era el edificio de secundaria —se iba desde los doce a los dieciocho, y era a donde ella iba a terminar—; mientras que el último edificio, algo más pequeño y ubicado en el flanco derecho, pertenecía a la preparatoria —en la Aldea de la Hoja se era necesario estudiar dos años más a partir de los dieciocho antes de ingresar a la facultad, para luego tomar la carrera que se desease para el resto de la vida—. Así que, en síntesis, un chico podía vivir la mayor parte de su tiempo entre esas paredes desde que era un mocosito de seis hasta que era un hombre —o una mujer— de veinte años.

Su mano temblorosa se dirigió al picaporte y tuvo que contar hasta tres antes de empujar y entrar al establecimiento, acompañada de una suave corriente de aire que le despeinó el cabello. Dentro no se oía ni el sonido de una mosca. Al parecer, las clases acababan de comenzar, por lo que si se apuraba quizá llegara a su aula. Caminó algo desorientada, buscando fervientemente en su memoria los planos del lugar. Si doblaba en esa esquina, ¿llegaba a la sala de profesores, o se encontraba con los baños? Miró a un lado y al otro, sintiéndose exasperada. ¡Cuatro años! Parecía una vida entera.

—¿Sakura? —una voz a sus espaladas le hizo dar un respingo—. Kami, no seas cruel. ¿Eres tú…?

Una lágrima se derramó por sus ojos al tiempo que se volvía con la velocidad de un rayo y se lanzaba a los brazos de quien le había hablado. El hombre la recibió con un estrecho abrazo y la hizo dar unas vueltas en el aire, para luego devolverla al suelo y apresarla con más efusividad. Cuando la soltó, sus ojos negros brillaban.

—Kakashi-sensei —gimoteó la chica, y volvió a dejarse rodear por los brazos del mayor.

Kakashi Hatake había sido su profesor, pero, además, era su tutor, al igual que lo era de Naruto y Sasuke. En Konoha Gakuen se dividía a los alumnos en grupos de tres cuando pasaban a la secundaria, y los grupos seguían hasta que la terminasen. A cada grupo se le asignaba un profesor, que tenía por encargo la tarea de ayudar a sus alumnos en todo lo que pudiese, tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. El equipo que conformaba Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura era el numero siete. El hombre era su mentor, su consejero, su amigo. Tenía veinte nueve años, pero la mayoría del tiempo aparentaba unos diecisiete, con esa manera juguetona y burlesca que tenía. También su aspecto era el de un hombre un tanto más joven, con su cabello gris revoltoso y con una tendencia para apuntar al lado izquierdo. Llevaba una máscara oscura que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, dejando visibles únicamente sus dos ojos ónice, que siempre parecían brillar como los de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Por lo que Sakura sabía —que era lo mismo que sabían todos— llevaba esa máscara desde siempre, y nadie nunca había visto su rostro descubierto —aunque a leguas se notaba que era atractivo, con máscara o sin ella—. Daba el aspecto de ser un vago, que en realidad era lo que era, siempre con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos a medio abrir, como si hubiese estado sin dormir. Llevaba consigo un pequeño libro, _Icha Icha_, que no soltaba ni aunque estuviese a punto de morir, y que, según le habían referido a la pelirrosa y a sus amigos, era un libro para mayores. '¡Pervertido!', le habían soltado enseguida, pero el hombre se había limitado a sonreír y a posar una de sus manos en su nuca, mientras cerraba los ojos; un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer.

Kakashi había perdido a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida; a su madre, a su padre, a su tutor —Minato, el padre del que ahora era uno de sus alumnos selectos—; a su mejor amiga, a su mejor amigo y casi hermano —a quien siempre había despreciado por ser algo despistado y preocuparse más por sus amigos que por las reglas; al final, solo habían podido congeniar y darse cuenta de su profunda amistad unas horas antes de que el muchacho muriese—. En fin, se había quedado solo a una edad muy temprana. Pero, al final, todos aquellos que lo habían querido y que luego lo habían abandonado le habían dejado una gran enseñanza: que una persona vale muchísimo más que una estúpida regla. Unas horas antes de perder a su mejor amigo, éste le había dicho: 'es cierto que aquellos que no cumplen con las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.'. Y, Kami, jamás en la vida olvidaría esa frase.

Bajó la mirada y contempló los cabellos rosados que tenía ante sí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, rumiando su dolor, cerrándose ante aquellos que deseaban su felicidad. Pero ahora volvía a sentirse completo, volvía a ver la vida tan brillante como era. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran su familia ahora, y él haría lo que fuera por ellos.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Hello! Querida, muchísimas gracias por hacerte un hueco para leerlo ;) Tu opinión vale más que nada para mi ^^ No, no! No sonó raro, sonó dulce xD Uy, me encantaría leer eso :D (momento chismoso acercáaandose -.-) Mentira, niña, jamás osaría inmiscuirme en tu privacidad de esa manera :) Con lo que tu me cuentas me basta! Bueno, no puedo decir que Sasuke vaya a ser bueno 'bueno', como el pan, bah, como Naruto. Sería imposible. Digamos que lo haré caminar siempre por la fina línea entre lo malo y lo bueno. Me gusta que ese cabrón sufra, así que, qué va, ya lo veras :D Toda ayuda o ideas es bienvenida, lo sabes! Gracias por la inspiración, al parecer dio frutos! Gracias por todo, querida, cuídate mucho! Yours~

Rossi: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :) Con respecto al sakuxgaara, me temo que solo será profunda amistad, más que nada como hermanos. Aquí está la conti, cuídate mucho!

Tsuki511 (o debería llamarte Yasz?): Hey! Me alegro de que te guste :D Si, creo haberte oído decir que te agradaba Saso-sexy. Como puedes ver, no eres la única! Me picaba demasiado escribirlo en Unexpected Ways, no pude contener la tentación de darle verdadero protagonismo ^^ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te agrade! Cuídate mucho! (adoro a las lectoras fieles :3)

Akasuna No Arika: Hola! Hey, para cuando la conti de 'odio o amor?'? Aún la estoy esperando! Me encantaba la historia, de veras :D Bien, me alegro mucho de que mi historia te gustase; ya sabes, se siente raro que una escritora como tu alabe mi trabajo :D Aquí el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo. Cuídate mucho!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao! Come sei stato? Se que los he tenido algo olvidados este tiempo, pero espero me comprendan, he tenido problemas personales últimamente y, como comprenderán, no podía dejar mi vida de lado para hacer el nuevo capítulo. Por suerte, mis cosas se están acomodando, por lo que no volveré a dejarlas tanto tiempo abandonadas. Diganme, me han extrañado? xD

Antes de dejarlos con el nuevo capítulo, les transmito mis más sinceros y cálidos deseos; espero que tanto ustedes como su familia goce de salud, felicidad y paz; que se encuentren en la plenitud, que nada les falte y que el mañana les depare nuevos y mejores horizontes. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, tanto como a mi me costó hacerlo. Los quiero!

Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :) Qué decir, es un Sasosaku, por lo que, aquellos que no gusten de la pareja, ADIÓS! A los demás, bienvenidos.

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—¿Cómo has pasado el tiempo en Suna? —le preguntó Kakashi, mientras le acercaba una taza de té y se sentaba en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a ella.

Luego de encontrársela, la había arrastrado consigo a la sala de profesores, echándole una de esas miradas que no admitía réplica. La chica había tenido que resignarse y acompañarlo, porque Kakashi podía cobrárselas cuando quería.

—Al principio me costó acostumbrarme —admitió, tomando la taza que su maestro le alargaba y dando un pequeño sorbo—. Ya sabe, todo era nuevo, no tenía amigos, extrañaba demasiado a los que había dejado aquí… en fin, era una completa porquería. Pero terminé por resignarme, y luego conocí a unos chicos…

—¿Qué chicos? —preguntó el peligris.

—Los hermanos Sabaku No.

Kakashi asintió, comprendiendo de quienes hablaba la muchacha.

—Si, los chicos del difunto Kazekage. Son dos hombres y una mujer, ¿no es así?

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—Temari es la mayor, luego Kankuro y luego Gaara. Cuando los conoces son chicos maravillosos, y la verdad se metieron bien dentro de mi corazón.

—Es muy fácil hacer eso, Sakura —se rió el mayor, acomodándose mejor en su sillón—. Pero me alegro de que hayan sido agradables tus días lejos de aquí. Te extrañamos cuando te fuiste.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho, Kakashi-sensei —replicó, regalándole una sonrisa brillante y dulce—. Más que nada a Tsunade-sama, a Naruto, a Ino y a usted.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, indicando que estaba sonriendo. Se sentía tan alegre de volver a ver a su alumna que le era difícil dejar de sonreír. Sakura tenía esa facultad; tenía una facilidad ridícula para hacer sonreír a la gente, incluso sin hacerlo de manera conciente. Un recuerdo ensombreció un poco la felicidad que bullía en su interior.

—Algunas cosas han cambiado, Sakura —explicó, y su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, que reflejaba un cielo despejado y de color celeste puro. La chica frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender—. Sasuke… se fue un año después de que tu lo hicieras.

La muchacha lo contempló, pasmada.

—¿Se… se fue? ¿A dónde?

—A vengar a su clan —respondió, con amargura. Lo había visto venir y le había advertido que no ganaría nada con ir tras un asesino al que no le conocía ni la cara, pero el pequeño Uchiha era un cabrón tozudo, y no le había prestado más atención que la que se le presta a un pedazo de madera—. No te preocupes, solo fue un año —se apresuró a decir, cuando vio la palidez que invadía el semblante de la pelirrosa—. Pero volvió… diferente.

—¿Diferente? —repitió la chica— ¿Cómo que diferente?

—Diferente, Sakura. Ya lo verás. Además… trajo a dos amigos con él. Supongo que el tiempo te sobrará para conocerlos, y para reencontrarte con todos.

La Haruno clavó la vista en la taza, aún algo atónita. ¿Que Sasuke se había ido a vengar a su clan? Pero ¿cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza una cosa así al pelinegro? ¿Y qué con su hermano? ¿Lo había permitido, así sin más? Apretó el pocillo con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. Solo cuatro años… Ahora se daba cuenta de que las cosas evidentemente no serían como ella lo había esperado. Todo había cambiado, y la espantaba pensar la profundidad de esos cambios. El corazón le latió más fuerte cuando la imagen de Sasuke se formó, nítida y brillante, en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto de su personalidad habría cambiado? ¿Por qué el tono sombrío y casi irritado de Kakashi? ¿Acaso le estaba escondiendo algo? Sus jades se elevaron para encontrarse con los pozos de oscuridad del maestro. La estudiaba con detenimiento, como si temiese que se fuese a desmayar de un momento a otro. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Aquella mañana se había sentido casi optimista, lo que, viniendo de ella, era una verdadera novedad. Ahora, todo ese optimismo se había ido por el caño, dejándole un gusto amargo en la boca. Comenzaba a sentir un palpitar en la cabeza, y unas galopantes ganas de salir corriendo de allí, volver a Suna y enterrar todo su pasado como una bonita historia.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma. Ella no era ninguna cobarde. De pequeña, Sasuke y Naruto la habían tenido que salvar de incontables desgracias, a veces incluso Hatake. Pero ahora era una mujer grande. Ya no era una chiquilla de doce años, ahora tenía dieciséis, y pensaba hacer valer su edad aunque no le gustase a ella misma. Enfrentó a su sensei con impasibilidad, alzando la barbilla.

—Si, supongo que si, Kakashi-sensei. De todos modos, el mundo no gira alrededor de Sasuke.

El peligris sonrió con perversidad, mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Ajá. Bueno, supongo que eso explica que casi le hayas suplicado que fuera a Suna contigo.

La pelirrosa sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo abandonaba sus extremidades y se dirigía, rauda y veloz, a su cabeza. ¡Ah, odiaba que su tutor fuese tan… fresco! ¿Cómo podía soltarle algo así sin la menor consideración a la sutileza?

—Eso no… no le incumbe, sensei.

—Es cierto, pero bien me reí con la cara que haz puesto —dijo, y, para confirmarlo, lanzó una brutal carcajada.

Así pasaron toda la hora, riendo y contándose las últimas noticias. Como siempre, el hombre se salió con la suya, consiguiendo que ella le contase todo y él solo tuviese que decir vaguedades, cosas sin importancia. Al final, era la compañía lo que ambos estaban disfrutando, más que las palabras o noticias. Por eso mismo cuando un timbre sonó, indicando el cambio de clase, ambos parecieron ligeramente desanimados.

—Bien, Sakura, si no me equivoco te toca clases conmigo. Hay un receso de diez minutos; cuando termine, solo sigue a los chicos de tu clase. No te pierdas —le guiñó un ojo y salió al pasillo, inmediatamente seguido por su alumna.

La chica se alejó del peligris cuando éste ingresó en un aula. Se quedó parada en medio del corredor, como una niña perdida, sin saber qué hacer o adónde ir. ¿Debería buscar a alguno de sus amigos? Ciertamente, eso sería lo mejor. Chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba ser 'la nueva'. Lo había odiado en Suna, lo odiaba ahora en Konoha. No quería volver a cambiar de colegio jamás. El miedo volvió a invadirla al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Hatake: 'Pero volvió… diferente.'. Sasuke… diferente. ¿Para mejor o para peor? Naturalmente no esperaba a un Sasuke encantador, romántico ni dulce, pero pensar en un 'Sasuke peor' le hacía temblar hasta los huesos.

Comenzó a caminar, tratando de ignorar las miradas de curiosidad de los chicos y chicas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no se metían en sus asuntos y ya? Pero sabía que no podía culparlos. Si ella fuese la estudiante habitual y algún chico nuevo entrase a deambular por la institución, seguramente ella también lo estudiaría a la distancia, decidiendo si era seguro acercarse o no. ¿Daría ella el aspecto de alguien peligroso?

Se tensó cuando a lo lejos notó una larga cabellera rubia, e inmediatamente a su lado una azulada. Sus pasos se hicieron más pesados y lentos a medida que hacía su camino hacia las dos chicas. El corazón comenzó a latirle más y más alocadamente, al punto que se preguntó si sería sano seguir caminando. Ignoró esa pregunta y continuó, tratando de apurar a sus pies, sin conseguir mayor resultado que tropezarse y estar a punto de caer.

—Algún día tendrás que decirle, Hinata —la voz fuerte y decidida de Ino le llegó a lo lejos, haciéndola sonreír con vaguedad.

—No se, Ino… Naruto-kun… él sigue enamorado… de Sakura-chan —respondió la voz suave y dulce de la Hyuga.

—Y lo seguirá estando si no le demuestras que tu siempre estarás ahí para él —la regañó la rubia, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

La peliazul agitó la cabeza y bajó la vista, jugando con sus dedos —algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando se trataba de Naruto—.

—Pero… ¿Y si eso… le molesta… a Sakura-chan?

—Nunca me molestaría la felicidad de una amiga, ni aunque fuera a costa mía —Interrumpió la mentada, haciendo acopio de valor.

Ambas muchachas se giraron con una rapidez asombrosa al sonido de esa vagamente familiar voz. La sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrarse con Sakura Haruno casi las tiró al suelo, pero lograron mantenerse de pie, aunque sus ojos amenazaban con salírseles de las cuencas. 'Cuatro años…', se tuvo que repetir Sakura.

Ino —cómo no— fue la primera en reaccionar, aunque lo hizo a su manera. Pegó un chillido que pudo haber alertado a toda la villa y se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa. Solo el hecho de que la Haruno tuviese más fuerza que la rubia y que, en el fondo, se esperara una reacción así, la salvó de caer aparatosamente en el suelo, con la Yamanaka sobre ella. Pronto notó que la gente a su alrededor las miraba, pero se concentró más en las lágrimas que dejaban los ojos azules de su amiga, dejando un camino húmedo en las pálidas mejillas.

—Sakura… —murmuró, y apretó sus brazos, como para cerciorarse de que lo que tenían ante si era una persona de carne y hueso, y no alguna ilusión malvada.

Sakura sonrió, enternecida, sin percatarse que de sus jades también estaban cayendo dos regueros de lágrimas. Era como una ilusión; había esperado cada minuto durante mil cuatrocientos días para volver a ver a Ino. Y, ahora, ahí la tenía, frente a sus narices, abrazándola con fuerza. ¿Podía ser real, o solo era un sueño? La apretó con ímpetu, temerosa de que deshiciera entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas estaban sollozando, susurrándose cosas ininteligibles incluso para ellas mismas.

—Volviste, por Kami, no puedo creerlo —le dijo la rubia, una vez que consiguieron separarse. Le sonrió, ignorando olímpicamente los murmullos de los chismosos que las rodeaban.

—Luego de cuatro años, al fin estoy en casa —asintió la otra, sin poder contener su propia sonrisa. Toda la tensión de aquella mañana se relajó considerablemente, como si le hubiesen sacado un enorme peso de encima. Ino no parecía haber cambiado en nada, al menos.

—¡Ah, frentona, tengo millones (y te lo digo, son _millones_) de cosas que contarte! —exclamó la Yamanaka. Sakura rodó los ojos; su amiga era tan predecible que casi le causaba gracia.

—Sakura-chan, me alegro… me alegro de que… por fin hayas vuelto —Hinata Hyuga se le acercó y también tuvo su parte de abrazos y algunos lloriqueos, aunque ella no era tan expresiva ni tan escandalosa como la rubia. Sus ojos color perla aún estaban húmedos cuando soltó a su amiga, con una sonrisa tímida. Incluso entre sus mejores amigas le costaba tener a raya su timidez, y ese molesto tartamudeo, que se profundizaba en el peor momento.

—Créeme, quien más se alegra de haberlo hecho soy yo, Hinata. Konoha es… incomparable.

—¡Ey, frentona, espera a que Naruto y los chicos te vean! Caerán redonditos —y rió, como si se imaginara la escena.

—Bueno, cerda, creo que aún tenemos tiempo, si puedes llevarme con ellos.

—¡Dalo por hecho! —prorrumpió, y, tomando la mano de Sakura y manteniendo en su campo visual a la peliazul, se abrió paso entre los cotillas para buscar a sus amigos.

La opresión en el pecho de la pelirrosa volvió a hacer su aparición, diluyendo su adrenalina lentamente. Naruto y los chicos… Ahora ya no serían solo sus mejores amigas, ahora serían sus amigos al completo. La posibilidad del cambio, nuevamente, la aterró. A ella le gustaban sus compañeros tal y como eran cuando ella los dejó. Luego de unos segundos, decidió que quería ahorrarse algunas sorpresas, por lo que se dirigió a sus amigas.

—Así que… ¿muchas cosas cambiaron por aquí?

—Pues algunas lo hicieron, pero si quieres información, suéltala tú primero. ¿Cómo es Suna? ¿Te hiciste algún amigo? ¿Conociste a algún chico guapo? Dicen que hay muchos chicos guapos en Suna —caviló entonces, más para si misma que para las muchachas que la acompañaban— Como sea; ¿qué tal es allí el colegio? El clima debe ser bastante insoportable. A todo esto, ¿por qué no estuviste presente la primer hora? Además, ¿por qué no me mandaste una carta avisando de tu regreso? ¡A mi, tu mejor amiga! Más te vale que no me entere de que alguien ya lo sabía, porque juro que te mataré.

Sakura le frunció el ceño, molesta por la gran perorata que parecía no tener fin. A veces era imposible sostener una conversación con aquella mujer. Era capaz de hacer una charla entre ella y… ella. Preguntas, más preguntas, y luego sus propias respuestas. Volvió sus jades a Hinata, suplicante por algo de noticias. La ojiperla se compadeció enseguida, por lo que dijo, con su voz suave:

—Mi primo Neji… ¿te acuerdas de él? —La Haruno asintió—. Bueno, él… está saliendo… con Ten-ten.

—¿_Qué_? —chilló la pelirrosa, presa del asombro. Por lo que recordaba, Neji era un joven serio y frío, un año mayor que ella, obsesionado con el destino y, sin mal no recordaba, odiaba a su prima Hinata. Tenía algo de parecido con Sasuke, siempre buscando subir hasta la cima de sus objetivos, sin prestar atención a las cosas a las que les pasaba por encima en el camino.

La peliazul sonrió y asintió, algo divertida ante la confusión de su amiga.

—Neji cambió mucho… estos cuatro años… Sakura-chan.

—¡Ahí están! —gritó Ino, interrumpiendo los nebulosos pensamientos de su amiga pelirrosa.

Se detuvieron a algunos pasos —tanto la ojiazul como la ojiperla comprendieron que quizá a Sakura le costase un poco aquel encuentro, y que debían dejar que se adelantase cuando considerase correcto—.

La Haruno suspiró, sintiendo que le costaba más de lo normal hacer que el aire entrase a sus pulmones. Allí, frente a ella, hablando animadamente, estaban sus amigos. Naruto y Shikamaru, y también Kiba y Shino, y Choji. Neji, Ten-ten y Rock Lee no estaba a la vista, al igual que Sasuke. 'Mejor así', se obligó a aceptar. Dio un paso vacilante hacia los hombres, aún sin ser notada por ellos. Su corazón volvió a dispararse, y la pelirrosa pensó que sus precauciones de la noche anterior no se comparaban en nada con la realidad. Si sobrevivía al día sería un milagro. Tomó aire casi con exageración, cuadró los hombros y se acercó a los chicos, tratando desesperadamente de controlar los temblores que sacudían sus manos.

—Cuando sea Hokage te tendrás que tragar tus palabras, perro —Naruto, como de costumbre, reñía con Kiba Inuzuka. Éste último tenía dieciséis años, cabello castaño y unas marcas violetas bajo sus ojos, que eran oscuros. Al un lado del muchacho se encontraba, sentado, un enorme perro blanco, que miraba a su amo como si comprendiese lo que éste decía. Si sus recuerdos no fallaban, la verdad era que así era. Akamaru, el animal, parecía tener una extraña conexión con Kiba, porque el chico no tenía necesidad de decirle qué hacer.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Akamaru? Este pobre tonto cree que será Hokage —se burló el Inuzuka, recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido de su amigo.

—Qué problemáticos —se quejó Shikamaru. Pertenecía al Clan Nara, tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y hacía equipo con Choji Akimichi e Ino.

Sakura se acercó lo suficiente para poder ser oída —no confiaba plenamente en sus palabras, por lo que mejor prevenir— y dijo:

—Yo creo que será un muy buen Hokage.

Los hombres se volvieron, prestos a reclamar a quien fuese que osase a meterse en conversaciones ajenas; quedaron mudos del asombro, mirándola como si en realidad no fuese su amiga, sino un extraño ser deforme.

La pelirrosa tuvo que hacer acopio de su esquiva y diminuta paciencia, recordándose que no la veían hacía cuatro años, para no abalanzarse sobre ellos. De verdad, eso de que todos la miraran como si se tratase de algo amorfo y asqueroso comenzaba a ponerla de los nervios.

Naruto se adelantó y amago con alzar una mano, pero después lo pensó mejor y se quedó donde estaba, contentándose con observarla. Parecía que buscaba las palabras correctas, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía soltar cualquier cosa. Intuía que, incluso si alguna oración medianamente coherente se formaba en su cabeza, su lengua no sería capaz de reproducirla. Tenía que aceptarlo: volver a ver a Sakura le había producido una impresión y asombro como pocas cosas lograban. Solo ahora recordaba con claridad sus brillantes ojos verdosos, su sedoso cabello rosado, sus labios carmesí o su piel cremosa y suave, que parecía brillar a la luz del sol. Solo ahora tenía plena conciencia de cuánto la amaba, de cuánto la había amado, de cuánto la amaría siempre.

Sintiendo un conocido escozor llegando a sus ojos, finalmente consiguió dar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, del amor de su vida, y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, con un cariño y un celo tal que dejaban a las claras que no permitiría jamás que alguien la lastimase, ni física ni psicológicamente. Sakura correspondió con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de su rubio amigo, sintiendo que otra parte del peso de sus hombros se desvanecía. La manera en que creía haber extrañado al Uzumaki palidecía frente a lo que realmente lo había añorado. En ningún lado podría encontrar jamás el consuelo, el cariño ni la calidez que sabía siempre le aguardarían en su abrazo. Él era su hermano, era su familia. Cuatro años habían bastado para hacerle ver que, por mucho que amase a Sasuke, nada justificaba que no le diese todo su cariño a aquel que siempre había estado allí para ella, en las buenas, en las malas, en aquellas en las que ni si quiera lo había necesitado.

También el chico tuvo su parte de sollozos y lamentos, igual o tanto más que con Ino. Cuando, por fin, el rubio consiguió soltarla, la chica repartió lágrimas, besos y abrazos entre el resto de sus amigos, que habían esperado pacientemente a una distancia prudente. Les sonrió hasta que sintió que los músculos de sus mejillas temblaban por el esfuerzo, y aún entonces siguió sonriendo. Su corazón estaba henchido de emoción, y dudaba mucho poder contenerse de volver a repartir tandas de abrazos durante lo que restase del día, o de la semana, o incluso del mes. De pronto, estando allí, rodeada por sus amigos y amigas, sintió que estaba donde pertenecía. Si tan solo los hermanos Sabaku No estuviesen con ella… Pero no podía tenerlo todo, y quizá ellos pudiesen ir a Konoha a visitarla de vez en cuando.

El chillido del timbre volvió a resonar a través de todo el edificio, haciendo que más de un alumno alzase la cabeza al cielo, como pidiéndole a Kami un poco de piedad. Sin embargo, éste pareció no prestarles atención, porque el insufrible aparato no paró de sonar por un rato.

—Sakura-chan, ¿vienes con nosotros, a la clase de Kakashi-sensei?

—Si. Por cierto, Ino —agregó, dirigiéndose a la rubia, que en ese momento discutía con Shikamaru (ella se veía algo acalorada, pero el chico tenía una expresión tal de aburrimiento, que Sakura llegó a creer que podría dormirse ahí, de parado). La chica dejó de prestarle atención al Nara, dirigiendo ésta, en cambio, a su amiga pelirrosa—. Cuando veníamos me preguntaste por qué no me presenté a la primer hora; lo que pasó fue que llegué algo más tarde de lo previsto, y Kakashi-sensei me interceptó. No me quiso dejar ir hasta que hubo saciado su curiosidad, así que ahí lo tienes.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, enterado de tu regreso antes que yo! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo Naruto e Ino, con voz cansina y furibunda. Aunque la coincidencia de sus reclamos le causó una pequeña risa a la Haruno, a los implicados no pareció causarles más gracias de la que le demostraron con sus expresiones irritadas y peligrosas.

Sakura los tomó a ambos de las manos y los arrastró hacia el aula, caminando detrás del resto de sus amigos. Nada empañaría su felicidad, al menos, no algo tan estúpido.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Akasuna No Arika: Hey! Te dejé un review :D Si, pues, es raro y emocionante a la vez que una escritora como tu (has escrito dos fic, linda, no seas modesta) xD Me alegra lo que me dices, siempre es agradable tener lectoras fieles ^^ Jajaja, pues, también esa frase a mi me encanta, y creo que la usaré en todos los fics de Naruto :) La verdad, no me gusta como Kishi-sama pintó a Obito; cuando muestran los recuerdos de Kakashi, de verdad su personaje me había enamorado por completo. No me gusta cómo lo transformó ù.ú Bueno, no fue 'pronto', pero al menos lo continué. Gracias por el apoyo! Cuídate mucho!

Yolandachiku: Hey, gracias por el elogio. Me he tardado, pero espero que te valga la pena. Cuídate mucho!

Vane-Namikaze: lisgufabsgb He~y! xD Me alegra que te gustasen! Trataré de no defraudarte :) Gracias por los elogios! Me hacer ruborizar ^^ Cuídate mucho!

Tsuki511: Yasz querida! He leído que eres de Argentina, pero, por favor no te ofendas, que nombre tan extraño tienes! Aunque, también a mi me gusta su significado :) Bien, si, me gusta ambientar bien al lector antes de llegar al meollo del asunto (esto, naturalmente, te da una pista de lo mucho que los haré esperar antes de que Saso-sexy ingrese a la historia). Sin embargo, aquí todo se ha resuelto. Aunque aún faltan algunas cositas, eh? Pues, aquí entre nos, no eres babosa, yo también me pego un vuelco con esos chichis :3 Oh, te gustan los mayores, eh? Eres una loquilla xD Pues, qué decir, también a mi me gustan. Gracias por el apoyo, sabes que adoro a las lectoras fieles! Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Hey, querida niña! Me alegro de tu felicidad, como siempre! Pues, creo que en ese punto te descepcionaré un poco. Pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Cuando publique el próximo capítulo lo sabrás (Jashin-sama, verdad que dejarás que mi vida corra en aguas lo suficientemente tranquilas para que lo haga pronto? Verdad que si?). Jajaja, eres una completa loca, querida niña, pero sabes que eso me agrada xD (Nosotras las leoninas somos todo un caso, eh?). Pues, más que su reencuentro, lo que yo amé fue a Kakashi en si... ejem, ejem... como decía... Pues bien, niña bonita, luego de milenios y milenios, aquí me tienes, como dije desde un principio, no abandonaré la historia. Lucharé contra viento y marea, y así me tarde diez años, no la abandonaré. Gracias por tu continuo apoyo y soporte. No dejes de estar ahí. Cuídate mucho, querida! Yours~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Cari legentes! Usquequo! Ahora realmente creo que algunos de ustedes habrán considerado seriamente mi muerte. He estado sin internet y sin ninguna clase de inspiración (si, los culpo de eso...?). Pero, ya dicen, mejor tarde que nunca! Y, como lo prometí, aquí estoy.

Como siempre, espero que al leer este capítulo todos se encuentren gozando de buena salud y buena compañía, que no tengan que lidiar con problemas y que estén en una relativa paz mental. Que Dios los acompañe!

Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :) Qué decir, es un Sasosaku, por lo que, aquellos que no gusten de la pareja, ADIÓS! A los demás, bienvenidos.

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Si Sakura había creído que lo peor de su día había pasado, no tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba. A pesar de los años, Kakashi jamás cambiaría: al contrario del resto de los profesores —que, tan pronto el timbre los llamaba, se dirigían a las aulas—, el peliblanco gustaba de tomarse una o dos tazas más de café, leer un poco el diario, o simplemente hablar con alguno de sus compañeros. Llegar temprano al aula era algo que Kakashi nunca haría, al menos no bajo circunstancias normales. Y, aunque la Haruno creía que llegaría temprano, al menos por ella, era evidente que no lo haría. Miró a su alrededor. Las aulas eran bastante diferentes a las que ella había tenido ocasión de contemplar, en el edificio de primaria. Las paredes, antes llenas de afiches y papelería, eran ahora pulcras y vacías, dando un aspecto más serio. La pizarra había duplicado o casi triplicado su tamaño —para desgracia de los alumnos—. En cuanto a los bancos, seguían siendo de dos cuerpos, de una sólida madera oscura, bastante incómoda.

—Frentona, tendrás que sentarte ahí —señaló uno de los primeros bancos—, porque yo me siento con Hinata.

La pelirrosa le envió una mirada asesina. Su mejor amiga la dejaba sentándose sola, luego de que pasasen cuatro años separadas. Eso si que era triste…

Con un bufido, apretó la mano sobre la mochila y se movió hacia el lugar indicado como una autómata, arrastrando los pies. Arrojó el bolso al pie de su asiento y se dejó caer en la silla. Así que todo terminaba ahí. Que bien. Estaba a punto de volver junto a Ino cuando un muchacho se sentó a su lado. Sakura giró el rostro y lo contempló. Se trataba de un chico muy pálido, de corto cabello negro y facciones agradables, que le recordaban un poco al Uchiha. Vestía una camisa azul marino de mangas largas, y un pantalón del mismo color.

—Hola —saludó él, girando su rostro de manera abrupta y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Ho...Hola —respondió, trabándosele la lengua debido a la sorpresa. Se repuso rápidamente, y le devolvió la sonrisa—. Soy Sakura, ¿y tu?

—Me llamo Sai. No te había visto antes, ¿también eres nueva?

La muchacha sonrió, aliviada. Así que no era la única nueva allí.

—Pues…

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto se materializó a su lado, haciéndole justicia a su rapidez, heredada de Minato, el famoso 'Rayo Amarillo de Konoha'. Volteó la vista hacia su compañero y su expresión se contrajo—. ¡No te acerques a Sakura-chan, Sai-teme, o te arrepentirás!

Sakura alzó el puño y le dio un golpe a su amigo.

—¡Naruto! ¿Podrías, por favor, ser un poco, solo un poco, amable?

El Uzumaki le dirigió una mirada recelosa al pelinegro, como midiendo sus opciones, hasta que una idea pareció llegarle a la cabeza.

—Perdóname, teme. Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu primera impresión de Sakura-chan?

—Es fea —aseguró el muchacho, con tranquilidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

La insultada se puso de pie, indignada, sintiendo como una vena comenzaba a palpitar furiosamente en su sien.

—¿¡Cómo has dicho?!

Ino se acercó, con una carcajada.

—Ah, conociste a Sai. ¿Qué te dijo?

Los ojos jade echaban chispas, y Hinata tuvo que sostener a su amiga para que no se abalanzase sobre el pelinegro.

—Naruto me preguntó lo que pensaba de ella, y yo le dije que era fea —respondió el chico, confundido—. ¿Por qué te enoja mi sinceridad?

—¡Ah, maldito infeliz! —gruñó la Haruno, clavando su mirada ofuscada en él— ¡Deja que le responda, Hinata! ¡Si te pongo la mano encima, cabrón, te juro que te mato!

—Bueno, bueno —la voz suave y masculina de Kakashi mandó a todos los alumnos a sus asientos—. ¿Algún problema, Sakura, Sai?

La chica miró al pelinegro, que permanecía impasible, y pensó que no quería causarle problemas, incluso si él había sido un grosero. Suspiró, acallando la voz en su interior que le instaba a rebelarse.

—No, sensei.

Y se sentó, con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz. El peliplata asintió y, acercándose al escritorio, dejó la taza de café que traía en una mano y el maletín oscuro que tenía en la otra. Sacó un libro y comenzó una lectura en voz alta, a la que la Haruno no le prestó la más mínima atención. Era su primer día allí, luego de cuatro años, después de todo; a Hatake no le importaría. Se dedicó a contemplar los rostros que la rodeaban. Algunos le eran vagamente conocidos, mientras que otros le eran totalmente nuevos. En su mente, recreó el salón en que había cursado los años anteriores, en Suna. A decir verdad, no variaban tanto, excepto por la vestimenta y que, en la Aldea de la Arena, al mirar por la ventana, no se encontraba con un despejado y limpio cielo celeste, sino con el profundo e infinito color amarillo dorado de la arena.

Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano y se concentró en el paisaje que se le presentaba a través del vidrio de la ventada. Suspiró. Al volver a la villa, tenía claro que su vida daría un giro inevitable. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si ambos lugares no tenían casi nada en común? Además, estaba de nuevo entre sus amigos, entre gente que la conocía y la quería. Eso la llevó a pensar en los hermanos Sabaku No. Las risas que siempre le sacaba Kankuro, los largos paseos en compañía de Temari, las interminables charlas que sostenía con Gaara. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaría cada día todo eso, que, al menos una parte de ella, no deseaba volver a Suna. Lo cierto era que el pelirrojo la tenía algo preocupada. ¿Cómo pasaría las noches ahora? Le dolía pensar que lo había dejado solo, que tendría que soportar su insomnio sin compañía, arreglárselas en soledad.

Se obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Si Gaara tenía problemas, Temari se lo diría, ¿no es cierto? Su preocupación mayor, a su juicio, debería ser cómo demonios enfrentaría a Sasuke. Ella había cambiado y, por lo que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho, también él lo había hecho. ¿Cómo debía tratarlo? ¿Como su amor de la infancia? ¿Como un viejo amigo? ¿Debía acercarse a hablar, o esperar a que lo hiciera él? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, era tan frustrante…

—¿Has oído algo de lo que Kakashi-san ha dicho? —le preguntó Sai, en voz baja, cuando el maestro hubo cerrado el libro.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —cuestionó la chica, desorientada. Sus preocupaciones la habían consumido y no había prestado atención a lo que su compañero decía.

—¿Algo te preocupa? Pareces distraída.

Sakura se le quedó viento con asombro. Antes lo había tachado de grosero y, ahora, con la mayor tranquilidad, le preguntaba si algo le pasaba.

—Sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle algo personal a alguien que acabas de conocer, ¿cierto?

Sai pareció algo decaído, y bajó la vista.

—En realidad… no. Tengo problemas para relacionarme con la gente… No me es fácil hablar como lo hacen todos. No se nada de relaciones personales. Allí donde yo estudiaba… —Se calló de pronto, como si hubiese hablado más de lo debido.

—¿Allí donde tu estudiabas…? —lo animó la pelirrosa, con dulzura.

El muchacho carraspeó, algo incómodo.

—No importa.

Y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Sakura pensó que se trataba de un chico de lo más extraño y peculiar, pero haría lo posible por facilitarle las cosas, después de haber visto la tristeza que parecía causarle el no poder relacionarse con sus compañeros. Él estaba solo allí, pero ella trataría de remediar eso. Le ofrecería su amistad, a vistas de que no podía hacer más por él.

Cuando el timbre sonó, nadie pareció particularmente apresurado por dejar el aula. Ni siquiera Kakashi, que se puso de pie lentamente, y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Recuerden leer el pasaje que hoy analizamos, para mañana. Buenos días.

Aunque pareció que dejaría el aula, se giró y se acercó al banco de Sakura.

—¿Cómo va todo, pequeña?

—Creo que volveré pitando a Suna —bromeó ella.

Los ojos se Kakashi se cerraron, indicando que estaba sonriendo. Miró el reloj de pared, que indicaba las nueve de la mañana.

—Creo que iré a leer un poco… Sabes donde buscarme. Hasta luego, Sakura.

Y, cuando el hombre estaba por cruzar el umbral, la chica no pudo reprimir una respuesta mordaz.

—¡Creí que el tiempo habría curado su amor por esos libros pervertidos!

El mayor volvió un poco el rostro y sonrió, alzando una mano. Después, sin un solo sonido, se retiró, caminando tan ligera y suavemente que parecía flotar sobre las baldosas de color pastel. La pelirrosa sonrió. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y una de ellas era Kakashi.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes mayores para la Haruno. Tuvo cuatro horas más antes de poder irse. La que le siguió a la de Hatake —que daba historia—, era la de Psicología, con la profesora Kurenai Yuhi. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de aproximadamente veintiocho años, con un largo cabello negro y unos curiosos y dulces ojos color rubí. Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora y, aunque a la pelirrosa le había interesado mucho el tema, no pudo reprimir uno que otro bostezo. Freud y sus teorías acerca de la neurosis eran maravillosas, pero la muchacha no podía decir que recordase mucho de lo que Kurenai había dicho.

Si se le podía dar algo de crédito a los murmullos que se elevaron por la habitación, la mujer estaba en una relación con otro profesor, un tal Asuma Sarutobi —muy vagamente, Sakura recordó que era el hijo del Tercer Hokage—, aunque cuando se los veía juntos, siempre parecían llevar una relación de amistad, más que una amorosa. También se decía que ella y su 'supuesto novio' eran muy amigos de Kakashi, que muchas veces bromeaba sobre su relación.

Después de esa clase, había llegado la de Filosofía y Sociología. La materia era impartida por un hombre que a Sakura le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento. Se trataba de un sujeto alto, de piel blanca, con el cabello negro y los ojos de un profundo color café. Vestía, además, unas ropas bastante extravagantes: una camiseta sin mangas de color azabache, con pantalones a juego, y unas muñequeras y calentadores de piernas azules a rayas. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa fue que la mitad de su rostro estaba vendado, impidiéndole ver más debajo de sus ojos. Si bien todos estaban acostumbrados a esa peculiaridad de taparse el rostro que tenía Kakashi, verlo en otra persona era… raro.

Aunque estaba varios bancos por detrás de ella, Sakura pudo oír perfectamente como Naruto decía: '¿Y éste quién es? ¿Por qué tenemos como profesor a un rarito sin cejas?', a lo que nadie contestó pues, a decir verdad, el tipo _si_ tenía cejas, aunque estas fuesen finas y estuviesen parcialmente tapadas por su puntiagudo cabello.

El hombre se paró al frente de la clase y los estudió por unos segundos. Luego, con voz clara y fuerte, dijo:

—Mi nombre es Zabuza Momochi, y seré su profesor de Filosofía y Sociología.

Y no dijo nada más sobre si mismo, como tampoco preguntó nada acerca de ellos. La hora se le hizo un poco aburrida a la pelirrosa, aunque, en deferencia al profesor, trató de prestar toda la atención que pudo. A decir verdad, se concentró más en la modulación de la voz de Zabuza, así como el movimiento de su máscara cuando hablaba, o la forma en que movía las manos cuando trataba de hacerles entender algo, la manera en que sus músculos se contraían cuando lo hacía.

Cuando salió del aula, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que el pelinegro había dicho. Ino la encontró tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, por lo que la arrastró con ella hasta quedar junto a Hinata.

—¿Y bien, frente de marquesina? ¿Qué te parece el instituto hasta ahora?

Sakura suspiró.

—Bueno, si tengo que serte sincera, Ino-puerca…

—Tienes que serlo, si.

Nuevo suspiro por parte de Sakura

—Pues… no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que los profesores han dicho.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Ino, con una voz tan estrangulado que seguramente todo el edificio la había oído. Tanto la Haruno como la Hyuga le lanzaron una mirada reprobadora. La rubia suspiró varias veces, tratando de calmarse—. Hinata, ¿has oído lo que ha dicho? ¡Nuestra amiga, Sakura Haruno, rata de biblioteca por excelencia, no ha oído lo que los profesores dijeron!

—¡Cerda! ¡Yo no soy ninguna rata de biblioteca!

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Por favor. Te recuerdo que uno de tus pasatiempos era estudiar. Siempre fuiste la más inteligente del curso.

La Haruno se sonrojó, aunque no supo precisar si fue a causa de la vergüenza o de la rabia. Lo que la Yamanaka decía era cierto; siempre había sido muy lista, y los exámenes eran su fuerte. Sin embargo, a su parecer, eso no la convertía en una rata de biblioteca.

—Sakura-chan, ¿te han aburrido mucho los profesores? —preguntó la peliazul, tratando de hacer a un lado los insultos que ambas chicas se dispensaban.

—No es eso, Hinata, es que… todo es tan nuevo y a la vez, tan conocido… me resulta difícil prestarle atención a algo que no sea el verde de las hojas, o la brisa fresca, o la gente a la que una vez conocí. Me siento como una extraña… como si este no fuera mi lugar.

—Pero lo es, Sakura —replicó Ino, ya más serena. Comprendía lo que su amiga decía, y le parecía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de hacerla sentir en casa; porque, de hecho, Konoha era la casa de Sakura, como lo había sido siempre—. Si no has prestado atención a las materias, al menos, dime qué te han parecido los profesores —La pelirrosa abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ino siguió hablando, comenzando así uno de sus interminables monólogos—. Ya conocías a Kakashi-sensei. ¡Es un vago! Me pregunto si Shikamaru y él no tendrán las mismas ideas estúpidas sobre las nubes y esas sandeces. Él nunca cambiará, ¿no lo creen? Aunque siempre me ha gustado, es tan guapo… —Sakura le lanzó una mirada indescifrable, que, al parecer, fue suficiente para Ino—. Es cierto, ¿qué quieres? Como sea. Ha sido profesor por mucho tiempo, ¿no? Tienes suerte de que sea tu sensei, frente de marquesina. Así podrá ayudarte con las clases. Además tiene ese cuerpo… No conocía a Kurenai; nunca fue nuestra profesora. Estas en su grupo, ¿no es cierto, Hinata? —Tampoco dejó que la Hyuga contestara—. Aunque su materia me parece algo aburrida. Bueno, no es que las otras no me lo parezcan. Aún así. ¿Y ese profesor… Zabuza Momochi? Dime que te diste cuenta de que estaba buenísimo, frentona. Tampoco yo oí nada de lo que dijo, pero que está fuerte, eso no te lo puedo negar.

—¿Terminaste de babearte por nuestros profesores, Ino-puerca? —se mofó la Haruno—. ¡Por Kami! Sabes que todos tienen más de veintiséis años, ¿no es cierto?

—Sakura-chan tiene razón, Ino-chan —razonó Hinata, pero la mentada desestimó la reflexión con un movimiento de la mano.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —siguió Sakura—, si les he prestado atención. No tengo nada que decir de Kakashi-sensei (mejor aléjate de él, Ino cerda, es tan pervertido que no me quiero imaginar lo que puede pensar de las cosas que dices de él). Con respecto a Kurenai, me ha parecido una buena profesora, aunque tengo que admitir que su voz era tan suave que comenzaba a dormitar. Y acerca de Zabuza-sensei, pues…

—¡Admítelo, también tu crees que está fuertísimo!

—¡Ino! ¿Puedes bajar un poco la voz? —la chica miró a su alrededor, comprobando, efectivamente, que la gente las miraba con curiosidad—. Solo me ha llamado la atención, pero no voy a compartir tus estupideces sobre él. Cambiando de tema, es raro que la gente me vea como a 'la nueva'.

Sus amigas la miraron con algo de comprensión y compasión. También a ellas les sabía extraño que la gente las mirara por hablar con Sakura, cuando, para ellas, Sakura era tan nueva en el colegio como Naruto.

El timbre interrumpió cualquiera que fuera la próxima frase de Ino o Hinata, aunque, sinceramente, no creían poder decir nada que ayudase a su amiga pelirrosa. Sencillamente tendría que acostumbrarse; lo demás, como dicen, es trabajo del tiempo.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Akasuna No Akira: Querida, no digas eso! No es horrible. Si bien yo solo leí una, me gustó bastante :D Animo! Claro que eres especial. Al menos, lo eres para mi. Y si, Kishi-sama tiene sus vueltas, no lo crees? Mira que hacer a Obito malo, matar a Itachi, matar a Sasori, matar a tantos otros que amaba... como sea. Respondiendo a tu duda, es un universo alterno. Si bien trataré de apegarme lo mas posible a sus personalidades, nada relacionado con lo ninja parecerá aquí. Gracias por el apoyo. Cuídate mucho!

Vane-Namikaze: nldsjlsuefh Hey! Agradezco eso :D Emm, pues, me alegro de haber causado tanta emoción con el momento (? No quiero que llores, linda xD La respuesta del millón... no la tengo! Jaja pues, ya aparecerá, primero quiero masticar un poco su personaje y ver cómo lo quiero pintar; veremos, veremos. Cómo te gustaría a ti? Ya me dirás. Gracias por tu lealtad ;) Cuídate mucho!

Tsuki511: Si, adoro volverlas locas xD Soy toda una loquilla, culpable! jajaja Pues, Sasori aparecerá como una bomba, y lo hará en ese estilo tan... Sasori. Pero aún falta un poquitín para su gran aparición. ME alegro de que coincidas conmigo :D Vale mucho para mi que me digas que el reencuentro te ha emocionado, y si, también yo los veo como hermanos. Si bien Naruto siempre la ha amado, no se, creo que Sakura tiene su amistad en muy alta estima como para otras intenciones. Bueno, con respecto a Sasuke, solo puedo decirte que hará una entrada que agradará a su orgullo Uchiha. Agradezco tu paciencia, querida -.- Gracias por los deseos, los mismos te envío desde aquí! Cuídate mucho!

CaMyLa: Hola! Me alegro de encontrarte emocionada :) Pues, Sasori se tomará un poco más de tiempo (raro en él, que odia que lo hagan esperar). Espero que continúes leyendo. Cuídate mucho!

Valeria: ME alegro de que te parezca hermoso! Entre nos, también odio a Sasuke. Gran cabrón. Pero puedes estar tranquila; lo haré sufrir xD Lamento destruir tus esperanzas pues Saso-sexy tampoco ha aparecido aquí, pero... se acerca! Espéralo con paciencia! Jaja Gracias por los halagos y por el apoyo. Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Querida niña! Corazón, no te preocupes por el tiempo. Sabes? Papá siempre me dice una frase, y yo la juzgo muy sabia: 'el tiempo no es importante, solo la vida es importante'. Me alegro de que mis narraciones tengan ese efecto en ti; es el esperado :D Jaja so kawai! eso me mató xD También me gusta Hinata, lástima que quienes adoran el NaruHina tengan que odiar a Saku ù.ú Coooomo sea, dulzura, se que me esperarás con esa paciencia universal que te caracteriza :) Espero poder pegármela un día, eh? Te deseo lo mejor, niña, a ti y a tus queridos. Mucha suerte, y cuídate mucho! Yours~


	5. Chapter 5

He~y! Cómo estan? No me había dado cuneta de que había pasado tanto tiempo. En fin. He notado que mis reviews han bajado en picada, así que me limitaré a agradecer a aquellos que comentaron. Gracias por seguir fieles a la historia :D

Como siempre, espero que al leer mi historia todos gocen de buena salud y que se encuentren haciendo lo que los haga felices. La vida no es paga, así que hay que disfrutarla al máximo!

Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :) Qué decir, es un Sasosaku, por lo que, aquellos que no gusten de la pareja, ADIÓS! A los demás, bienvenidos.

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

_Día Lunes, 1 de Abril_

_ Acabo de regresar del instituto. Mi primer día. Kami, no se qué decir. Las cosas han sido algo… raras. No tuve el 'dudoso' placer de ver a Sasuke-kun, y ese es uno de mis problemas. Por lo demás, creo que me he adaptado bien. Es molesto eso de que me miren como a 'la nueva', pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Con el tiempo, se les pasará. _

_ La primer persona con la que me choqué fue Kakashi-sensei. En cierta forma, ha sido genial, ya que él nunca cambiará, y, de pronto, mientras hablábamos, las cosas han encajado perfectamente. Si hubiese hablado con alguien más, creo que no se me hubiese hecho tan fácil como con él. Tiene esa manera tranquila y sincera… como con Naruto e Ino, no recordaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta que estuve entre sus brazos. Puede ser un vago y un pervertido, pero nadie nunca podrá ocupar su lugar en mi corazón._

_ Luego ha sido Ino. Ella, como de costumbre, se ha encargado de que el instituto entero oyese de mi regreso. Me pregunto si algún día controlará sus chillidos —¿qué estoy pidiendo? Eso es sencillamente imposible; de lo contrario, no sería Ino—. También Hinata estaba allí, por lo que, entre las tres, lloramos y sonreímos como tontas. (Por lo que oí, Hinata aún no le ha dicho a Naruto lo que siente, por lo que sospecho que Ino y yo tendremos que encargarnos de eso a la brevedad). Me contaron sobre la relación de Neji con Ten-ten, lo que me cayó algo raro, pero tendré tiempo para descubrirlo. Por cierto, no he visto al primo de Hinata, ni a su novia, ni tampoco a Lee. Espero verlos a todos mañana._

_ Y, por último, ha sido Naruto. Quién hubiese pensado que cuatro años separada de él pareciesen diez milenios. Él, al igual que Kakashi-sensei, no ha cambiado. Pero, ¿acaso no es un alivio? Amo a Naruto por quien es, y no deseo que cambie. ¿Acabo de decir que lo amo? Me refería a como amigo. Ha sido mi apoyo incondicional desde que tengo memoria, y espero que eso no cambie nunca (algo que, por lo que hoy vi, no hará). También conocí a un chico hoy, Sai. Fue extraño y muy grosero. Pero creo que me interesa saber de él. Cuando me habló de su problema con las relaciones sociales, pareció tan envarado y triste… me da pena por él. Si puedo ayudarlo, lo haré. En parte, lo hago porque me gustaría que alguien hiciese lo mismo por mí. _

_ ¿Ya hablé de Sasuke-kun? Ah, si, ya lo hice. Pues, no comentaré nada hasta que no lo haya vuelto a ver. ¿A que será un encuentro de lo más… raro? Aún revolotean en mi cabeza las palabras de Kakashi-sensei… 'Pero volvió… diferente.'. ¿Por qué eso hace que un estremecimiento recorra mi columna? ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de hacer girar mi mundo en torno a ese arrogante y frío Uchiha?_

Sakura suspiró, sintiéndose agotada. Solo hacía dos horas que estaba de regreso a su casa, y en ese momento estaba echada en la cama, escribiendo en el diario. Releyó la última oración. Probablemente, si hubiese sabido lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella, la hubiese tachado y se hubiese retractado. Volvió a apoyar la pluma sobre la pulcra hoja y siguió la escritura.

_Después de la clase de Zabuza-sensei (no voy a hacer ningún comentario acerca de él, a pesar de lo pesada que estuvo Ino toda la tarde, dándome la lata acerca de lo mucho que le interesó. Por Kami, esa chica sabe que el sujeto es mayor de edad, mucho mayor que ella, ¿cierto? ¡Sakura, ya déjalo, y no te justifiques! Tu no estas pensando en él. —ya, aprende a mentir un poco mejor—), tuvimos Política y relaciones públicas, con Iruka-sensei. ¡No sabía que seguía en el colegio! A pesar de ser joven (uno de los profesores más jóvenes, según creo) parece que lo conozco hace siglos. Lo conocía incluso antes que a Kakashi-sensei. Él fue nuestro profesor los primeros cuatro años de primaria. Lamento decir que hizo que me parase y dijese mi nombre a todos. ¡Kami, que humillación! Se que Iruka-sensei me quiere y todo eso, pero, ¿era realmente necesario? Ya la paso bastante mal sin todo esto de ser la nueva. Aunque su clase fue la más tediosa e insoportable de todas; me he tirado una siestita, incluso, sin que el sensei me viese._

_Creo que, al final… no ha sido tan malo._

La Haruno soltó otro suspiro y, con lentitud, cerró las tapas del cuaderno. De cierta forma, plasmar sus pensamientos en papel la hacía sentir liviana, liberada. Si bien era sensible y muchas veces había llorado ante problemas y demás, lo cierto era que no era muy dada a confesar lo que le sucedía. Prefería retenerlo para sí, hasta que el problema se solucionase. ¿Por qué le parecía eso tan raro a Mebuki? ¿Es que quería que, al menos en ese sentido, fuese más parecida a Ino, quien no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni dos minutos seguidos? A pesar de que quería mucho a sus padres, y sabía que ellos la querían mucho a su vez, lo cierto era que siempre se había sentido más cómoda con su grupo; nunca se había sentido más en casa que con el equipo siete. Sonrió; ya sabría cómo enfrentar a Sasuke cuando lo tuviese en frente. Después de todo, ¿qué caso tenía darle vueltas al asunto? No conseguiría más que un dolor de cabeza. Fue por eso que, cuando su madre la llamó para cenar, la Haruno guardó el diario en un cajón de su mesa de luz y corrió a ayudar a Mebuki, el tema de Sasuke totalmente olvidado para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Sakura, despierta ya! ¡Vas tarde para el colegio!

La voz agitada de su madre consiguió arrancar a la pelirrosa de su dulce soñolencia, aunque no consiguió despertarla del todo. Confusa, se sentó en la cama, contemplando con ojos entrecerrados a Mebuki caminar de un lado a otro, recogiendo su ropa y acercándole la mochila.

—Hija, ¿me has oído? ¡Levanta de una vez! ¡No tendrás tiempo de desayunar!

Y, como un tornado, salió del cuarto, dejando a la chica igual de confundida que antes.

Imágenes de su sueño se arremolinaban tras sus párpados cuando los cerraba, impidiéndole pensar en nada mas. Usualmente no solía recordar lo que soñaba, pero esto había sido diferente, esto había sido… especial. Con una lentitud casi exasperante, apartó las sábanas y se dirigió al baño. Allí, mientras el agua borraba los últimos vestigios de somnolencia de su rostro, comenzó a recordar. Las imágenes, propias de un sueño, se le antojaban borrosas y apagadas, pero sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba todo. Sasuke había aparecido —lo que no era ninguna sorpresa, puesto que soñaba con él casi todas las noches—. Empero, le había llamado la atención el otro muchacho, a quien no había podido reconocer; estaba segura de que nunca en su vida lo había visto. No quería darle importancia, por lo que trató de reprimir el estremecimiento que la recorrió e hizo a un lado la extraña sensación de añoranza que el chico de su sueño le provocaba.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, ya arreglada y con la mochila al hombro, el reloj marcaba las siete menos diez. Si se saltaba el desayuno, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a horario al instituto. Si, por el contrario, decidía desayunar, tendría que correr luego. Por suerte, su madre le ahorró el resolver el problema.

—Nena, te hice té. Siéntate y tómalo con tranquilidad, no sea que después te descompongas.

Entonces correría. Hizo caso a Mebuki con mansedumbre, sonriéndole agradecida. Su padre parecía haber decidido tomarse un rato más para dormir, puesto que no estaba sentado con ella. El líquido caliente bajó por su garganta y calentó su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir que sus problemas no eran tan graves. Todo tenía solución, después de todo.

A las siete y cinco, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su madre con un beso. Al salir a la calle, el sentimiento de añoranza que había sentido por la mañana volvió a acometerla, pero la chica lo relegó a la parte más perdida de su cabeza, y se dedicó a estudiar su entorno, tal como había hecho el día anterior.

A tan temprana hora, solo algunos locales estaban abiertos, aunque los aldeanos eran más bien enérgicos y solían trabajar todo el día. Sin poderlo evitar, Sakura se entretuvo en algunos aparadores, aún siendo conciente de que llegaría tarde al colegio. Por supuesto, cuando miró el reloj, éste daba las siete y media pasadas, por lo que, efectivamente, tuvo que echarse a correr. Si cuanto menos hubiese sido un poco más vanidosa, se hubiese escandalizado al ver su desarreglado reflejo en las puertas de vidrio del enorme edificio, perro ella se encontraba demasiado aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo como para prestarle atención a tamaña nimiedad. Se limitó a acomodar un poco los mechones rosados que se habían alborotado, y arregló su pullover.

Al igual que el día anterior —y a pesar de haber corrido— el pasillo estaba desierto, indicando que los alumnos ya estaban en sus aulas. Resopló, molesta. ¿Es que nunca llegaría temprano a ese puñetero lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que se acostumbrase a la aldea, a _su_ aldea? Hundió los hombros. ¿Y ahora cómo diablos sabría a qué aula debía ingresar? Trató de memorizar el camino hacia la sala de profesores. Si Kami se decidía a sonreírle aunque fuera un poco, se encontraría con Kakashi-sensei, y le pediría que le indicase el salón al que debía ir.

Para su sorpresa, no le costó mucho localizar la sala de profesores. Ésta se encontraba algo apartada del resto, lo que la chica atribuyó a que los mayores no querrían soportar el jaleo que constantemente armaban los menores —aunque, ¿Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei eran considerados mayores? El peliblanco era el primero en sumarse si se armaba alguna travesura mayúscula, y en cuanto al segundo, no podía tener más de veintiséis años—. Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta, titubeante. Pero era una estupidez sentir cierta tensión, ¿cierto? Podía pedir que le indicaran el camino tanto si se encontraba con Kakashi como si no; cualquier profesor lo haría, viendo que ella era nueva y aún no se adaptaba por completo. Suspiró y, después de dar dos golpes decididos, abrió la puerta y entró.

Su semblante reflejó a la perfección su desconcierto. El cuarto estaba vacío, excepto por la última persona que esperaba encontrar ahí. Zabuza levantó la cabeza con parsimonia cuando la puerta golpeó suavemente contra la pared. Entre sus manos había un pesado y grueso tomo, que evidentemente había estado leyendo. No pareció muy molesto por la interrupción, aunque sus oscuros ojos castaños se clavaron en los de Sakura con cierta crudeza.

Por unos minutos, todo el sonido que los rodeaba pareció desaparecer. El hombre no parecía muy ansioso por hablar, y la chica había perdido las palabras en alguna parte de su garganta. Tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué había ido a hacer ahí? ¡Ah, si! Necesitaba ayuda; aunque, viendo la manera en que el sensei la estaba contemplando, quizá lo mejor era dar media vuelta y retirarse. Pero, ¿retirarse adonde? Necesitaba que la ayudara a encontrar su aula, por mucho que hubiese preferido pedirle ayuda a cualquier otra persona. Cuando el pelinegro amago con volver a concentrar su atención en su libro, Sakura se aclaró la garganta y habló, aunque su voz sonó mucho más débil y dubitativa de lo que la Haruno esperaba.

—Disculpe, Zabuza-sensei… —Él volvió a dirigir su atención hacia ella, aunque sus labios (detrás de las vendas, claro) permanecieron igual de sellados—. No se si le han dicho… yo soy nueva —Interiormente se abofeteó por sus palabras sueltas e indecisas, y se instó a hablar con más seriedad—. Me preguntaba si quizá usted podía ayudarme a encontrar la clase que me corresponde.

El mayor miró a su alrededor, como si esperase encontrar a alguien más que estuviese dispuesto a hacer el trabajo por él. Obviamente, la habitación seguía igual de vacía que antes, por lo que cerró los ojos un segundo y, después de cerrar el volumen con inusitada fuerza y un —innecesario— ruido seco y dejarlo sobre la mesa más cercana, se puso de pie. No le preguntó su nombre, ni su edad. Si la había reconocido de su propia clase del día anterior, no lo dijo ni lo demostró. Se limitó a pasar a su lado por la puerta y echar a andar con tranquilidad por el largo pasillo, sin fijarse si ella lo seguía o no. Aunque la pelirrosa se quedó unos minutos quieta, estupefacta ante la actitud indolente del hombre, se apresuró a seguirlo, a vista de que la dejaría atrás y no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Desde atrás, se dedicó a estudiarlo. Vestía de la misma manera que el día anterior. Sus anchos y musculosos hombros se movían al compás de sus largas pero medidas zancadas, ya que tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se entretuvieron en su espalda, que parecían tan dura como la piedra. Era el hombre más macizo que había conocido. Debido a su profunda concentración, se sobresaltó cuando Zabuza volteó un poco el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron.

—He oído que eres alumna de Kakashi.

La muchacha, desconcertada, asintió. De dónde había salido dicho comentario, no tenía la más mínima idea.

El hombre sonrió ante su confirmación, aunque a la pelirrosa le pareció más bien una sonrisa maliciosa. Puso los ojos en blanco. Por alguna razón, su conciencia se inclinaba a pensar que Kakashi-sensei y Zabuza-sensei no eran muy unidos que digamos.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más, aún en ese pesado mutismo, cuando el pelinegro se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella. Sin una palabra, alzó la mano y señaló la puerta, indicándole que era allí adonde debía entrar.

—Gracias…

Pero el hombre ya se había volteado sobre sus talones y se alejaba de la misma manera serena en que había llegado. Al tiempo que pensaba que era un sujeto de lo más extraño, Sakura abrió la puerta.

—Ah, tu debes ser Sakura —el profesor le sonrió con amabilidad. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de ojos marrones, cabello corto y negro y barba. Usaba una camisa azul de cuello de tortuga, un chaleco con gorra y bolsillos, un pantalón negro y vendas pequeñas en los brazos, además de brazaletes en las muñecas. A Sakura no se le pasó por alto que el hombre estaba fumando, a pesar de que, supuestamente, eso estaba prohibido.

—Disculpe la tardanza —se apresuró a decir la Haruno, algo avergonzada de que todos la estuviesen contemplando—. No sabía qué clase me tocaba, y…

—No te preocupes —hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Kakashi me comentó algo. Soy Asuma Sarutobi, profesor de Física y Química Avanzadas. Siéntate allí, por favor.

La chica siguió con la vista la dirección de la mano del sensei, y contuvo un chillido cuando notó que, en el banco indicado, estaba sentado Sai. Éste le sonrió con amabilidad, menguando un poco el enfado de la pelirrosa. Suspirando —'No hay más salida, ¿no es cierto?'— se acomodó a un lado del pelinegro, aguantando las ganas de arrojar su mochila al suelo con fuerza innecesaria. No se comportaría como una niña; tenía dieciséis años, y debía actuar como tal.

—Hola —Sai se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

—Hey —¿Por qué habría de ser maleducada con el chico, cuando había decidido que quería ayudarlo a superar sus problemas? Le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba su libro y algunas hojas.

Como siempre le había gustado el colegio —Bien, quizá Ino había tenido algo de razón al llamarla rata de biblioteca—, prestó atención a las palabras de Asuma-sensei, anotando todo cuanto le parecía importante. Cuando el hombre terminó la explicación y les dio una serie de ejercicios, Sakura ya tenía escritas cuatro hojas.

—Parece que esta clase te ha interesado, ¿no es así?

—A decir verdad… todas las clases me interesan —explicó—. Lo que sucedió ayer es que… bueno, era mi primer día, ¿sabes? La emoción del momento. —El muchacho se limitó a sonreír de vuelta—. ¿A ti te interesan las clases?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Mi anterior instituto era de estudio avanzado; estas clases me resultan algo tediosas.

—¿A qué instituto ibas? —curioseó la pelirrosa.

—Sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle algo personal a alguien que acabas de conocer, ¿cierto? —parodió el pelinegro, y Sakura no pudo menos que reír ante sus propias palabras, dichas por el muchacho.

—Touché.

Los ejercicios no fueron difíciles. Sai, quien demostró a las claras haber tenido una educación superior, la ayudó en la mayoría, aunque ella misma admitió que la tarea no había sido muy difícil.

Cuando los terminó, un papelito rebotó en su cabeza y fue a parar en su libro. Frunció el ceño y lo abrió.

_'Frente de marquesina, ¿llegarás a tiempo algún día? ¡Hinata y yo estuvimos esperándote desde temprano!'_

La chica hizo una mueca de malicia. Claro, no era necesario firmar de ninguna manera. ¿Quién más en ese colegio podía llamarla de esa forma tan exasperante? Miró por sobre el hombro y, dos bancos por detrás suyo, se encontró con los suspicaces ojos celestes de su amiga.

_'Ino-puerca, no ha terminado siquiera mi primera semana aquí. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme. Además, dudo mucho que llegaras tan temprano como dices. Si eras y serás siempre una dormilona'_

Abolló la nota y, con precisión envidiable, la lanzó al banco de la Yamanaka. Sai la estaba mirando con curiosidad, por lo que le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa —una sonrisa vacía, por cierto—, y se volteó hacia el frente. La respuesta de Ino no tardó en llegar.

_'¡He llegado temprano! Puedes preguntarle a Hinata si lo deseas. ¡Y nunca he sido una dormilona! El Sol de Suna te ha secado un poco el cerebro, querida amiga'_

Garabateó una última contestación.

_'Como digas, cerda. Por cierto, hablando de Hinata, tenemos que encargarnos del tema N con ella, puesto que no lo hará sola. No respondas la nota, cuando salgamos del salón hablaremos'_

Y se lo pasó a la rubia, segura de que ésta acataría sus órdenes.

El resto de la hora se la pasó pensando en Sasuke, y tratando de correr de dichos pensamientos al chico de su sueño.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Akasuna No Akira: Hey! Me alegro de que el fic siga gustándote. Jaja si, se lo que eso se siente. Yo me estoy empapando de fic de SnK, por lo que también tengo el mundo de Naruto un poco olvidado (excepto todos los jueves, que me drogo con el nuevo capitulo del anime). Claro que eres importante para mi! Eres una de mis lectoras, y además eres escritora, lo que hace a tu vista un poco más crítica, supongo. Con respecto a esa historia tuya, solo puedo darte mi solidaridad en ese tema. A mi me parece, ya de por si, una manera muy maleducada decir tu opinión de esa forma, diciendo que algo 'es una porquería'. Ante todo me parece que está la educación, porque, entre escritoras, a nadie le gusta que traten su historia como a un trapo sucio. Espero que le hayas bajado los humos a esa chica. (Por cierto, también a mi me llegó mi primero crítica, y tengo que admitir que me supo muy amarga, pero trataré de manejarlo). Nunca te mataría! Aunque te hayas tomado tu tiempo, has comentado, que es mucho más que lo que puedo decir de algunas otras lectoras. Cuídate mucho, amiga!

Vane-Namikaze: Hola! Si, también yo espero que salga pronto xD Jajaja me alegro de que compartas mi odio por Sasuke-ególatra-estúpido-y-consentido-teme. A que Naruto ha estado de lo más tierno? No puedes menos que adorarlo a cada paso. Es al menos lo que me pasa a mi :3 Por supuesto que tendrá mas participación, si una linda lectora como tu me lo pide ;) Gracias por comentar. Cuídate mucho!


End file.
